Couple Songs
by MryantP
Summary: Taylor Swift songs that I think fit the all couples really well. Review and you get the next chapter. Bad summary, I know but just read. Last Chapter dedicated to HOA One-Shot Day
1. Teardrops On My Guitar (Jabian)

I love Taylor Swift so I decided to make a song-fanfiction. These are songs that I think they fit the couples. You can also recommend a song for a couple if you want.

* * *

Couple: Jabian

Song: Teardrops On My Guitar

Joy's POV

_Drew looks at me_  
_I fake a smile so he won't see_  
_What I want and I need_  
_And everything that we should be_

Fabian looks at me, I fake a smile so e won't see what I'm thinking of what I us to be.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_  
_And I can't even see anyone when he's with me_  
_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_  
_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Fabian talk about Nina all the time. I wonder if he knows I love him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

He's the reason why I do things. Doesn't he know that.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
_And there he goes, so perfectly,_  
_ The kind of flawless I wish I could be_  
_ She better hold him tight, give him all her love_  
_ Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

Nina is so lucky. She should give Fabian all her love and in his beautiful eyes.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_ The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_ He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

He's the reason why I'm crying.

_So I drive home alone._  
_ As I turn out the light_  
_I'll put his picture down_  
_ And maybe get some sleep tonight_.

I turn out the light and put his picture down. I'll try to sleep.

_'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_ The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_  
_ He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_  
_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_  
_ And he's all that I need to fall into._

He broke my heart, and the reason for my teardrops.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

* * *

Good for the first time. Three reviews and I'll post the next one.


	2. I'd Lie (Jara)

Couple: Jara

Song: I'd Lie

Mara's POV

_I don't think that passenger seat_  
_Has ever looked this good to me_

The Passenger seat hasn't looked this nice

_He tells me about his night_ _  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

He tells me about his day, and while I'm listening I look and count the colors in his eyes.

_He'll never fall in love he swears_  
_As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

He never fall in love that's what he says all the time and I hope that he's wrong.

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
_He tells a joke I fake a smile_  
_That I know all his favorite songs_  
_And.._

If he tells a joke, I fake a smile and I know his favorite songs.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_ _  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

I could tell you many things about him.

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him,_ _I'd lie_

Poppy is beautiful and his eyes are from his father's side. If you asked me that I love him, I'd pretend that I didn't.

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_

He looks around the room, and sees the truth.

_Shouldn't a light go on?_ _  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_?

I known him for so long. I've memorized him forward to back.

_He sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

He sees everything black and white sometimes. He cries in secret, he doesn't let anyone see. I won't let anyone see me that I love him.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him,_ _I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you..._

He stands and goes off. I wish I can say," I'm holding my breath for you."

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_ _  
I think he can see through everything_ _But my heart_

He can play guitar and sing. He can see through everything but my heart and love.

_First thought when I wake up is_ _  
My god he's beautiful_

The first thought when I wake up and when I see him, he's so beautiful.

_So I put on my make up_  
_And pray for a miracle_

I put my make-up and pray that he will become mine.

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

He loves many things and it kills me that I love him.

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_ _  
And if you asked me if I love him_ _If you asked me if I love him_ _I'd lie_

And if ask me if I love him, I would lie that don't love him.

At lease 3 reviews for next one.


	3. Enchanted (Fabina)

Yah another chapter

Couple: Fabina

Song: Enchanted

Nina's POV

_There I was again tonight._  
_Forcing laughter, faking smiles._  
_Same old tired lonely place._

This is place is boring. Always pretending to laugh and smile.

_Walls of insincerity,_  
_Shifting eyes and vacancy._  
_Vanished when I saw your face._

My eyes going every where. Then I saw your face, everything stopped and vanished.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

I was thinking, nice to meet you.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_  
_ Across the room your silhouette_  
_ Starts to make its way to me_

Your eyes say," Have we met?" Across the room, I see you.

_The playful conversation starts_  
_ Counter all your quick remarks_  
_ Like passing notes in secrecy_

The conversation starts and I encounter your quick remarks. It's like passing notes in secrecy.

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_ All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

It was really nice to meet Fabian.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

The night was beautiful. I was blushing when heading up to my room.

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_ I was enchanted to meet you_

I will spend forever to let you know that I was enchanted to meet you.

_The lingering question kept me up_  
_ 2 AM, who do you love?_  
_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

This question kept me up. Who do you love? Might be Mara or Joy. I was wondering for a long time.

_And now I'm pacing back and forth_  
_ Wishing you were at my door_  
_ I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_  
_ It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

I was wishing you were at my door saying," It was nice to meet you." It was nice to meet you, Fabian.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_ I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_ I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

This night is flawless, don't loose the mood.

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you._

I was dancing around, all alone. Wondering if you knew that I was enchanted to meet you.

_This is me praying that_  
_ This was the very first page_  
_ Not where the story line ends_

This is me hoping that this is the beginning, not the end.

_My thoughts will echo your name_  
_ Until I see you again_

My thoughts will only think of you, until I see you again.

_These are the words I held back_  
_ As I was leaving too soon_  
_ I was enchanted to meet you_

I was holding these words as I left that third term. I was really enchanted to meet you.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_ Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_ Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_ Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Don't love someone else besides me. I love you, know that.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_ I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_ This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_ I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_ I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_ I was enchanted to meet you_

_ Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_ Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Know that I love you and no one else.


	4. If This Was A Movie (Amfie)

Thanks for Reviews

Couple: Amfie

Song: If this was a movie

Amber's POV

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_  
_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

I heard my heart beating, and sounded like the Anubis House stairs.

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_  
_Even though I know you're not there_

Six months passed, I remember the time back then. I know that your not there anymore.

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_  
_Thinking 'bout everything we've been through_

I have been thinking lately about the memories and time I've spent with you.

_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_  
_When time stood still and I had you_

Maybe I should stop thinking about that time that stood still.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would, you would if this was a movie_

Come back to me.

_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_

He would wait for me when I came out of my room.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

Come back to me. And say you're sorry about trying to break up with me.

_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

I know it could work out again. But you're not here but in a movie you would.

_I know people change and these things happen_  
_But I remember how it was back then_

People do change and many things happen. I know what happened back then.

_Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing_  
_'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,_

I was wrapped in your arms and our friends would laugh at your actions. This stuff never happened that often to them.

_Now I'm pacing down the hall, _  
_chasing down your street_

I keep pacing around in my room, and try to find where you are.

_Flashback to the night when you said to me,_  
_ "Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you_  
_ Not before I knew how much I had to lose"_

I flashback and look at the night I left for fashion school. You said that," That nothing will change, that much," until I lost you.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_ You would, you would if this was a movie_  
_ Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_  
_ Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_ You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_ I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_ But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_If you're out there,_  
_ If you're somewhere,_  
_ If you're moving on,_  
_ I've been waiting for you._

If you're out there, you should know that I miss you and have been waiting.

_I just want it back the way it was before._  
_ And I just wanna see you back at my front door._  
_ And I say_

I just want to see you again at my front door.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_ You would before you said it's not that easy_

Come back to me. You would come back before you said," That's not easy, I won't see for a long time"

_ Before the fight, before I locked you out_  
_But I take it all back now_

I would go back before the night I left. I take it all the bad stuff back.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_ You would, you would if this was a movie_  
_ Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_  
_ Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_ You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_ I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_ But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now  
It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

You would be here now. It's an ending people hate.

_Baby, what about the ending_

The ending is gone.

_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now, whoa_  
_ Thought you'd be here by now_

I thought you would be here but no, you're not here.

* * *

Kinda sad, right?


	5. Crazier (Walfie)

Suggest some songs for the couples. I won't mind. Ask and I might put it together. Couples still available: Moy, Peddie, Jillow, Jeroy, Mickara, and many more (I don't know all the couples).

Couple: Walfie

Song: Crazier

Willow's POV

_I'd never gone with the wind_  
_Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go_

I'd never felt the wind, I'd just ignore it.

_'Til you open the door_  
_There's so much more_  
_I'd never seen it before_

You showed me the outside world, the side I've never seen before.

_I was trying to fly_  
_But I couldn't find wings_  
_But you came along and you changed everything_

I tried doing things but can't, until you came.

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_You spin me around_

Alfie carried me and spun me around in circles.

_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

He made me feel like myself. I am lost in his eyes. I get crazier.

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own_  
_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

I watched him from far away, and saw him make his life its own.

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_  
_And you made it so real_

I wanted to feel that, and he showed me how, it looked so real.

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_  
_ You opened my eyes_  
_ And you made me believe_

You showed me something new, I was blinded but I know and believe now.

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_ You spin me around_  
_ You make me crazier, crazier_  
_ Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_  
_ You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

Yes he makes me feel crazier.

_Baby you showed me what living is for_  
_ I don't wanna hide anymore_  
_ Oh oh_

He showed me why I live.

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_ You spin me around_  
_ You make me crazier, crazier_  
_ Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes_  
_ You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_  
_ Crazier, crazier_

He really makes me feel crazy.


	6. Should've Said No (Mamber)

I'm running out of songs for couples, so suggest some.

Couple: Mamber

Song: Should've Said No

Amber's POV

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_  
_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone_

We used to do things together, but now it's gone.

_Yesterday I found out about you_  
_Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_

Yesterday, I found out, you kissed Mara. Now when I look at you, it feels wrong.

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_  
_It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"_

I asked you a question and you said yes

_You should've said, "No", you should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've know that word, with what you did with her_

You should've known the answer is no but no, you said yes.

_Get back to me... (get back to me)_  
_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

When you were with her, you went back to me.

_I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"_  
_ You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._  
_ You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

I shouldn't ask "why." You want forgiveness, but you should've said no and you would be with me.

_You can see that I've been crying_  
_ Baby you know all the right things to say_

You know when I'm crying and the words to say.

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_  
_ We could ever be the same?_

No we could never be the same. After all your a cheater.

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_  
_ It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"_

You said that past is past, and that you want a second chance but no.

_You should've said, "No", you should've gone home_  
_ You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_  
_ You should've know that word, with what you did with her_  
_ Get back to me... (get back to me)_  
_ And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_  
_ I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"_  
_ You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._  
_ You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

_I can't resist  
Before you go tell me this:  
Was it worth it?  
Was she worth this?_


	7. Story Of Us (Mickara)

I really need more songs for couple. Help me.

Couple: Mickara

Song: Story Of Us

Mara's POV

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_  
_ How we met and the sparks flew instantly,_

I used to think that we would be able to say our story about how we got together.

_People would say, "They're the lucky ones."_

People would say, "They're the lucky ones."

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,_  
_ Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,_  
_ 'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

I used to know that my place was next to you, and now I'm sitting somewhere else. 'Cause I don't even know what page your on.

_Oh, a simple complication,_  
_ Miscommunications lead to fall-out._

A simple thing happens and then we fall out.

_So many things that I wish you knew,_  
_ So many walls that I can't break through._

So many things to know, and so many walls that I can't get through.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?

I'm standing there in a crowded room and your now speaking. And I'm wondering if its killing you like its killing me.

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_  
_ And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

I can't say anything since we broke up, and that the story of us is breaking apart.

_Next chapter._

_How'd we end up this way?_  
_ See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,_  
_ And you're doing your best to avoid me._

How did this happen. I'm nervously puling my clothes and looking busy and her avoiding me completely.

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,_  
_ How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,_  
_ But you held your pride like you should've held me._

I think I should tell the story of us. How I was losing myself and when I saw you there, you held your pride like you should've held me.

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_  
_ Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

I'm scared to see the awful ending, why is it we are pretending like nothing happened.

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,_  
_ I've never heard silence quite this loud._

I would tell you that I miss you but I can't, I have never heard silence this loud.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
_ And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_  
_ I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_  
_ And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_This is looking like a contest,_  
_ Of who can act like they care less,_  
_ But I liked it better when you were on my side._

This is looking like a contest, but who can act like this. Though I liked it better when you were on my side of the room.

_The battle's in your hands now,_  
_ But I would lay my armor down_  
_ If you said you'd rather love than fight._

The battle is out of hand, but I could put my shield down if you rather love me than fight me.

_So many things that you wished I knew,_  
_ But the story of us might be ending soon_

So many things that you wished I knew, but I think this story is ending.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
_ And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_  
_ I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_  
_ And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._

_And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

I'm wondering if its killing you like its killing me.

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,_  
_ And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

I don't know what to say since we are going down. And the story of us is out of control.

_The End_

The End

* * *

Anyone have any song ideas, tell me, I can't think of anymore songs.


	8. Begin Again (Jeroy)

Suggest a few more songs guys.

Couple: Jeroy

Song: Begin Again

Joy's POV

_Took a deep breath in the mirror_  
_He didn't like it when I wore high heels_  
_But I do_

I take a deep breath in the cold air. Fabian didn't like it when I wore high heels but I do.

_Turn the lock and put my headphones on_  
_He always said he didn't get this song_  
_But I do, I do_

Lock my door and put my headphones on, Fabian didn't like this song but I do

_Walked in expecting you'd be late_  
_But you got here early and you stand and wave_  
_I walk to you_

Walk into the room, expecting Jerome late but he got here early so I walk to him.

_You pull my chair out and help me in_  
_And you don't know how nice that is_  
_But I do_

He pulled my chair for me and he doesn't know how nice that is but I do.

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_

And you throw your head and start laughing. I think its weird that you think I'm funny.

_I've been spending the last eight months_  
_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_

I've been thinking that love is just where you break and burn in the end.

_But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again_

But in a Café, I kept thinking and watched it begin again

_You said you never met one girl_  
_ Who had as many James Taylor records as you_  
_ But I do_

You said you never seen a girl with a lot of records and CDs.

_We tell stories and you don't know why_  
_ I'm coming off a little shy_  
_But I do_

We tell our stories and you can tell that I'm coming off a little shy.

_But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
_ I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_  
_ I've been spending the last eight months_  
_ Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
_ But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again_

_And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up_

We walk and go into my car.

_But you start to talk about the movies that your family_  
_Watches_  
_Every single Christmas and I want to talk about that_  
_ And for the first time what's past is past_

And then you start to talk about a movie that you watched with Poppy, your mom and dad every single Christmas.

_'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
_ I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_  
_I've been spending the last eight months_

_ Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
_ But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again_

_ But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again_

I watched it Begin Again.


	9. Stay, Stay, Stay (Peddie)

Finally Peddie Chapter!

Couple: Peddie

Song: Stay, Stay, Stay

Patricia's POV

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night._

I think we almost broke up.

_I threw my phone across the room at you._

I threw my phone at you

_I was expecting some dramatic turn-away,_ _but you stayed._

I was expecting you to leave but you didn't.

_This morning I said we should talk about it._ _'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved._

This morning I said we should talk about it. Because Joy said to never leave a fight.

_That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk."_

That's when you came in eating your pancakes and said, "ok let's talk."

_And I said,_ _Stay, stay, stay._

Then I said, "Stay, Stay, Stay."

_I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._

I've been loving you for a really long time.

_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._

You laugh when I get mad.

_But I think that it's best if we both stay._

I think it's better if we stayed.

_Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers,_ _that took all of their problems out on me._

Before you, I never dated anyone. And many people put problems out on me.

_But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'._  
_And I love you because you have given me no choice but to:_

You help me carry my books, and you make me laugh.

_Stay, stay, stay._ _I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._ _  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._ _  
But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay._

_You took the time to memorize me:_ _my fears, my hopes, and dreams._

You know my fears, my hopes, and my dreams.

_I just like hangin' out with you, all the time._

I just like to hang out with you, everyday.

_All those times that you didn't leave;_ _It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life._

I love those times that you didn't leave. I've been thinking that I'd like to hang with you for my whole life.

_Stay._ _And I'll be loving you for quite some time._ _  
No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad, mad._  
_So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay._

_Stay, stay, stay._ _  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._ _  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._ _  
But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay._

_Stay, stay, stay._ _  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._ _  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._ _  
But I think that it's best if we both stay. _

Just stay with me.

* * *

Oh soon we have a vote for which song is the best. So start voting as soon as I get to upload the last few chapters.


	10. Everything Has Changed (Moy)

Couple: Moy

Song: Everything has Changed

(Taylor=_Italics_, Ed Sheeran=** Bold, **Together=_**Bold italics, **_Joy's POV= Normal, Mick's POV=Underlined, Mick's and Joy's POV= **bold underlined**_)_

_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_

All I know when I woke up, is that there's something I don't know like Sibuna

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_  
_Is green eyes and freckles in your smile_  
_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

And all I've seen in the last few days is your face. It makes me feel like

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

I wanna know you better.

**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_**  
**_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_**

**I wanna know you better than before.**

_**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**_

**Cause I know that we both said, ''Hello.''**

_**And your eyes look like coming home**_

And you come back to Anubis.

**_All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed_**

**All I know is your name. Then Everything has changed.**

_**All I know is you held the door  
**_**_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_**

She will be mine and I'll be hers

_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

**Everything has changed**

**And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**

My Walls are painted blue. I'll take them down and make a way for you.

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
_ The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_  
_ Taking flight, making me feel like_

And there's butterflies in my stomach. The ones that are so beautiful and are ready to fly.

**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_**  
**_ I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_**  
**_ I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_**  
**_ I just wanna know you, know you, know you_**

**I wanna know you better**

**_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_**  
**_ And your eyes look like coming home_**  
**_ All I know is a simple name_**  
**_ Everything has changed_**  
**_ All I know is you held the door_**  
**_ And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_**  
**_ All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

**_Come back and tell me why_**  
_**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.**_

I feel that I missed you.

**_And meet me there tonight_**  
**_ And let me know that it's not all in my mind_**

And meet me here tonight and tell me that it's not all you think.

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_ I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

I just wanna know you better.

**_ All I know is we said, "Hello."_**  
**_ And your eyes look like coming home_**  
**_ All I know is a simple name_**  
**_ Everything has changed_**  
**_ All I know is you held the door_**  
**_ You'll be mine and I'll be yours_**  
**_ All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

**Everything has changed**

_All I know is we said, "Hello."  
__So dust off your highest hopes  
__All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

It's pouring rain and then everything has changed.

_All I know is a new found grace_  
_All my days I'll know your face_

All I know that I found grace and I know your face.

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

**I know that everything has changed.**

* * *

Wow that must be confusing. So sorry if it was confusing but it's a duet so yeah really confusing. I need a good song for Patrome. I have no idea what to put for that.


	11. Fearless (Mabian)

Couple: Mabian

Song: Fearless

Mara's POV

_There's somethin' 'bout the way_  
_The street looks when it's just rained_

There's something about the street when it just rained

_There's a glow off the pavement_  
_you walk me to the car_

There's a beautiful glow off the street. You walk me to the car.

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_  
_In the middle of the parking lot_  
_Yeah_  
_Oh yeah_

And you know that I wanna dance right there like at Prom.

_We're drivin' down the road_  
_I wonder if you know_  
_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

We are driving and I wonder if you know that I'm not trying so hard to catch up.

_But you're just so cool_  
_Run your hands through your hair_  
_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

But you are so cool that you make me feel like I want you.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_

I don't know how this could get better than it already is and you take my hand and drag me over there, fearless.

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_

And I don't know why but I'd dance with you at Prom in my favorite dress, fearless.

_So baby drive slow_  
_'til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_

So we drive slow until we run out of road in this city. I just wanna stay in this seat.

_You put your eyes on me_  
_In this moment now capture it, remember it_

Your eyes are on me and remember this moment.

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

Well you stood with me in the doorway.

_My hands shake_  
_I'm not usually this way but_  
_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

My hand are shaking and I'm usually like this but you pull me in and I'm more stronger and brave

_It's the first kiss,_  
_It's flawless,_  
_Really something,_  
_It's fearless._

It's our first kiss it's so flawless and really special.

_Oh yeah_  
_Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_

_Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_

_Oh-oh_  
_Oh yeah_

Fearless

* * *

Okay all there's left is Jillow and Patrome. So get ready to vote for a good song


	12. I Knew You Were Trouble (Jillow)

Can someone help me find a good Patrome song

* * *

Couple: Jillow (kinda Jara)

Song: I knew you were trouble

Willow's POV

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone_  
_You found me, you found me, you found me_

Once upon time. A few weeks ago, you saw me, got me alone and kissed me.

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_  
_And when I fell hard you took a step back_  
_Without me, without me, without me_

I guess you didn't care and I liked that and when we started dating, you were dating Mara.

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
_And I realize the blame is on me_

And he's far away from me.

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_

I knew you were trouble from the beginning and shame on me.

_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_

Took me to places I've been to.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

Now I'm lying in the ground.

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

Trouble. he's trouble.

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_  
_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_

He'll never see me cry and pretend that he doesn't know he's the reason why.

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

I'm drowning

_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

I heard that you are dating Mara from my fellow classmates and now I see you did.

_He was long gone when he met me_  
_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

Now the joke's on me.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

And the biggest fear is coming that he never loved me or Mara.

_ knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble_

I knew you were trouble from the beginning.


	13. Mine (Patrome)

Okay after this you all can start to vote and pick your fave song.

Couple: Patrome

Song: Mine

Patricia's POV

_Uh, oh, oh_  
_Uh, oh, oh_

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_  
_Left a small town, never looked back_

You were at Anubis House at 5 years-old. Left your city, and moved here.

_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_  
_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

I was a risker with a fear of feet. I wonder why we bother with love if it never lasts.

_I say "Can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch?"_

I say, "Can you believe it? As were talking on the couch

_The moment I can see it._  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

The moment, I see it. I was like yes, yes.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time._

Do you remember that we used to sit by the pond. You put your hand out for the first time.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

You made me a rebel and a pranker. You are the best thing I ever had.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._

Flash forward to the time we went on that trip. And there's some of my things in your room.

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

You have learned my secrets and figured out why parents think Piper is better.

_But we got bills to pay,_  
_We got nothing figured out,_

You make people give you money, they have no idea it's a scam.

_When it was hard to take,_  
_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

It was hard to take, and then I thought of this.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

You make me start to believe for a long time.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight_  
_Two-thirty AM_

I remember about that fight, so early in the morning.

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

As I lost everything, I ran out crying and you followed me up to my room.

_Braced myself for the "Goodbye."_  
_'Cause that's all I've ever known_

Helped myself for the Goodbye. Cause It come someday.

_Then you took me by surprise_  
_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

Then you would surprise me and say, "I'll never leave you alone, Trixie."

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time._  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back_

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

(Hold on) do you believe it?  
(Hold on) we're gonna make it now.  
(Hold on) and I can see it,  
(Yes, yes) I can see it now (see it now, see it now...) 

Yes I can see everything now.

* * *

Done. Took me all morning but done. Start voting! Deadline is on HOA One-Shot Day.


	14. Winners

Yah! I'm at a hotel with internet and I'm happy but I'm just here because my cousin is sick in California and my family is car traveling to the hospital. So I'm in a hotel with internet. Well anyway time to announce the winner for the song contest. I'm going to do it in like this countdown versions. This chapter is dedicated to HOA One-Shot Day.

13th Place Is

...

...

...

...

...

...

Story Of Us (Mickara)

12th Place Is

...

...

...

...

...

...

Fearless (Mabian)

11th Place Is

...

...

...

...

...

...

Crazier (Walfie)

* * *

Okay Commercial (I'm kinda evil for this)

A Preview for Taking The Rich Girls. If you don't read Taking The Rich Girls then you can skip this. BTW this preview is short.

Mara's POV

I'm so bored. I have nothing to do. Nina and Fabian are forced to prepare for their wedding, Patricia and Eddie haven't stopped "bothering" each other since the potion incident, Mick and Joy are racing each other, and Amber is scrapbooking with Alfie (Alfie has to watch Amber in case she tries to escape). _Knock, knock, knock. _What was that sound? I better open my door. It was Jerome, he was holding some food. Must be lunch time. "Hey Jerome," I greeted. "Hey Mara," he greeted back, "I just came to check up on you and besides everyone else is busy." He then walked around the room and gave me some dinner.

There's a small preview.

* * *

10th Place Is

...

...

...

...

...

...

Teardrops On My Guitar (Jabian)

...

...

...

...

...

...

Should've Said No (Mickber)

8th Place Is

...

...

...

...

...

...

Mine (Patrome)

7th Place Is

...

...

...

...

...

...

I Knew You Were Trouble (Jillow)

* * *

Another Commercial

Preview For The Dark Side. Just like I said if you don't read this story than skip.

Nina's POV

Me and girls are talking about boy (except Patricia). Amber is recording everything we are saying. She's working on all of these scrapbooks. She done Patricia and Eddie's FIRST scrapbook and working on the second, also on mine and Fabian's. She's still on 'Jara's' and 'Moy's'. _Ding, ding, ding._ That was the doorbell. I go and open the door. It was the boys. "Hey guys," Fabian called. "What are you guys doing here, its lunch time, don't you have morning classes," I said. "Well school is cancelled and we decided to come over and see sick Amber," Alfie answered. Oops I forgot that Amber was sick. She caught a very awful cold. Amber comes in and waves then coughs.

* * *

6th Place Is

...

...

...

...

...

...

If This Was A Movie (Amfie)

5th Place Is

...

...

...

...

...

...

Everything Has Changed (Moy)

4th Place Is

...

...

...

...

...

...

Begin Again (Jeroy)

What are the 3 winning songs of this song choice 2013? Also if anyone wants a Song Choice 2014, review and tell me.

* * *

Let's Talk With The Cast (A New Story I'm Gonna Make When I Get Back To Canada)

Mryant: Hey I'm Mryant *Everyone claps* And Welcome to Let's Talk To The Cast

Willow: Squeeze, I'm so excited to be here. Alfie are you excited

Alfie: Yep (popping the p)

Patricia: whatever I'm just here for the money I get from this show *drinks some water from glass*

Nina: Well me and Amber are excited

Amber: yep we are

Eddie: whatever I'm just thirsty *takes the glass Patricia was drinking from and drinks from*

Patricia: hey give it back

Eddie: never

*They start fighting and Amber takes pictures*

Amber: ekkk Peddie *continues taking pictures*

Joy: Amber stop taking pictures, Patricia is going to get very angry

Fabian: Don't wanna be in that problem

Nina: that's very true

KT: yah! it is

Mryant: Oh guys there's two guests coming

* * *

3rd Place Is

...

...

...

...

...

...

I'd Lie (Jara)

2nd Place Is

...

...

...

...

...

...

Enchanted (Fabina)

1st Place Is

...

...

...

...

...

...

Stay, Stay, Stay (Peddie)

* * *

Done. If anyone wants one for 2014, review or PM


End file.
